


Hot Summer Days

by flameofarcana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, ItaShi, M/M, ShiIta, drabble ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameofarcana/pseuds/flameofarcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far too hot outside, and Shisui is in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something I wrote to cope with California's unnecessary heat waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Very pointless, plotless fluff. Enjoy.

Shisui climbed the hill of soft green grass, still fresh from the passing waves of spring. The temperature had been slowly rising, towering up now into the triple digits if it was bad enough, but Shisui wasn’t perturbed by that. On even the hottest of days he could be seen playing football or baseball with his friends or having races at the pool. He liked to lie out in the sun, loving the opportunity to show off the muscles he was so proud of, and didn’t brush off any flirting remarks a passing girl or the occasional boy made towards him. He didn’t take them up on their offers, though, because he was already head over heels hopelessly in love with someone. Someone he currently could not locate.

His boyfriend, unlike Shisui himself, had a constant need for air conditioning and tile floors. He was perfectly satisfied to crank the thermostat in his house to the low seventies and hibernate through the torrid air outside with a nice book and a glass of cold tea. As much as Shisui was content to spend all day with Itachi as he tried to cower away in the coolness of closed spaces, the lures of sunny days and open skies dragged him away into the sweating arms of the outdoors. Itachi was perfectly happy with amusedly watching Shisui run around in circles like an excited dog before his boyfriend ran to him and tried to initiate a whole new reason for getting tired out.

Today, though, Itachi was not inside, however uncharacteristic that may be. When he wasn’t at home, Itachi tended to recluse in libraries or other buildings that smelled like dust and old parchment. Of course, because Itachi was Itachi and he just had to make things hard for Shisui (it seemed) he wasn’t there.

No, for some reason Itachi had decided to day was the day to venture into the overbearing fog of 102 degree weather. Even Shisui didn’t feel like being outside for that long—but, of course, Itachi was worth that and so much more, so he got up made the trek through the secluded park to drag his lover home with him.

It didn’t take long to find him, thankfully. Shisui found him lying in the new green grass, arms and legs slightly spread, palms down. He was wearing only his dark jeans, t-shirt tossed carelessly to the side of him. His hair was undone so it splayed under and around him, dark tendrils weaving around his pale shoulders and lithe neck and framing his slim waist. He really did look rather peaceful, eyes closed and face perfectly blank. A tall tree loomed over him, cloaking him in a quilt of spotted sunlight and shadows nestled together like puzzle pieces. 

“Hey,” Shisui breathed after staring at him for a few moments. “Hey.”

A small smile tipped Itachi’s lips. “Mm,” was the murmured acknowledgment. 

Shisui broke into a lopsided grin and walked over to Itachi, plopping less-than-gracefully down next to him. He ran a hand through some of the long dark hair on the relatively cool grass. “What are you doing out here? Finally decided to tan that pale ass of yours?”

“If I was doing that I would have to take my pants off,” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“Feel free.”

Itachi contemplated playfully hitting Shisui, but decided it wasn’t worth the energy. Not in this heat. 

Shisui let his eyes trace over every delicate feature of Itachi’s chest and stomach—his elegantly dipped color bone, the gentle ripples of his rib cage, the way his muscles rolled under the perfect, light skin. He ran a hand up the object of his affection. Sighing, he smiled again, though Itachi couldn’t see it. 

“What compelled you to sunbathe?”

“Summer makes me lazy,” Itachi responded.

“You? Lazy? You’re telling me the actual Itachi Uchiha gets lazy?” Shisui gasped theatrically. “Impossible!”

Itachi slightly smiled again. “Shut up.”

Shisui let his fingers brush over the other’s cheek. “I mean it. You’re the most motivated person I’ve seen. I don’t think anything could stop you if you put your mind to it.”

Itachi sighed. “So…sometimes I just like to…” he let out a little breath, “this.”

Shisui leaned back on his elbows, understanding. “Isn’t it a little hot for you, though?”

“Yes.”

He laughed, grinning over at his lover. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Itachi shifted his head slightly, clearly searching. It made Shisui’s heart flutter dangerously. He bent over again, cupped Itachi’s cheek with one hand while the other supported his weight, and gently pressed their lips together. Itachi nuzzled against his face after a few seconds, sort of breaking the kiss, but it was one of those lazy, slow kisses so it didn’t really matter.

Shisui pulled back a few inches, but hovered over him, placing a few more butterfly kisses here and there at random intervals. “Careful; you don’t want to burn. Sunburns can be quite painful.”

Itachi reached up lethargically to wrap his slender fingers around Shisui’s neck and pull him down. "So considerate," he murmured, almost slurred. Shisui complied with a satisfied sigh, conforming his body to Itachi’s side. A part of him wondered, deep in the back of his head, how he was able to put up with the sweltering air temperature and Itachi’s body heat. Actually, he was wondering how Itachi could bear to stand it. When Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist, however, he decided he didn’t really care.

A few minutes passed of the two of them lying there. Itachi never opened his eyes. At some point he started to hum a soothing melody, low voice lulling Shisui into a half conscious state of sweltering bliss. Shisui fluttered his eyelids and lazily kissed a spot on Itachi’s neck.

“Hey, Itachi?” Shisui whispered.

“Mm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Itachi opened one eye just barely. “And I think we’ve both known that for about two and a half years, ever since you confessed to me at that pier. Remember that?”

“Of course I do. You were so oblivious. I kept trying to make a pass at you and you just—ugh.” Shisui frowned. “Makes my stomach roll just thinking about it.”

Itachi laughed. “I was so happy to have gone to that aquarium. It was fun, and it was the first time in a while I had you all to myself for an entire day. And Kisame kept harassing me on snapchat to send him pictures of the sharks.” He laughed again. “It was distracting.”

“So distracting that you didn’t even realize I had taken you on a date until I dragged you to the end of the pier and told you. You made it very hard for me.”

Itachi’s eyes crinkled into a happy little smile. “Yeah? Well when you told me that you loved me, that was the happiest part of the entire day for me. So that makes up for it, right?” He hummed under his breath. “You were a mess though. You stumbled over your words and had the crazy look in your eye—you're lucky I didn’t throw you into the ocean and run.”

“Not my fault,” Shisui protested. He pushed his hands into Itachi’s hair. “I had to look at you all day, so unbelievably beautiful with those blue aquarium lights all over your skin and hair. And you smiled so much, I thought my heart was just going to quit on the job from all the fluttering. And you kept grabbing my hand and pulling me around, and leaning up against me. And when you told me thank you I could have sworn that you were going to kiss me and—”

“Did it ever occour to you that maybe I was trying to make a move, as well?”

Shisui paused. “Heh. Well. Maybe I was as oblivious as you, yeah?”

A smile quirked Itachi’s lips. “Yes, perhaps.” He offered out a hand for Shisui to lock fingers with. “My point still stands, we have known we were in love for a very long time.”

Shisui gave a half smile as he slid his fingers in between his boyfriend’s. “Then I’m falling in love with you all over again.”

“Is this all because I took my shirt off?”

Shisui laughed. He leaned over to kiss him again. 

“In case there is any doubt, I love you, too. Very much, actually.” Itachi said quietly.

And Shisui suddenly couldn’t feel the hot air around him, or the broken pieces of sunlight beating down on his back. He began to lose sense of everything except the one person that could make him feel lighter than air with a single word. Because days like these were boring in most people’s books, but to him, they were the best. Days like these, cherished and few as they were, where he would suddenly be hit with that sensation of oh, yes, this is why I am so in love with him, were the ones that kept him guessing for each new day, that got him through the hectic patterns of modern life. And as long as he got to be by Itachi’s side at the end of the day, despite strange habits and unreal temperatures, he really wasn’t worried about what life would bring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
